


Halloween House

by RaspberriesInCaramel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Choking, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Giant Spiders, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sex Work, Spider Babies, Teasing, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, sweet nervous spider lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesInCaramel/pseuds/RaspberriesInCaramel
Summary: Haley fucks her monster housemates for fun and profit.





	1. Victoire

“How much time do you have?” Victoire looked steadily at me over the rim of her teacup. She reminded me of my cat, Peanut, when he was hunting crickets, except that Peanut was a big old fluffy idiot who was scared of the washing machine and didn’t have any teeth left. Victoire… I didn’t think I’d ever seen her scared of anything. Usually, everything else was scared of her. And she definitely had teeth.

“Um, a lot, I think?” I looked at my watch. I kind of preferred it when we didn’t have much time. Not because I didn’t like spending time with Victoire, I did, but because she was  _ something _ when she was in a hurry.

“Perfect,” said Victoire, and took a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, savoring the taste before swallowing. When she opened them again, they were already locked on me, as if she had been watching me even through her eyelids. “Would you like some?”

“I would love some, thank you,” I said. “And could you pass the sandwiches, please?”

She picked up a small tray of crustless sandwiches and handed it to me around the vase of thorny red roses in the center of the table. “Certainly.”

“Thank you,” I said, and took exactly one, even though I really wanted three. I took the knife and fork from beside the plate she had set out for me and started cutting out a square from the sandwich, which looked like it had watercress in it. Victoire loved watercress.

I was turning the sandwich into a grid of little disconnected squares when I glanced up and saw Victoire smiling, eyebrows raised, a whole sandwich held halfway to her mouth between her pale fingers. “You don’t have to cut them up, you know,” she said.

“Oh, uh, okay,” I stammered, looking down. “I--”

“It’s okay,” she said softly, and I looked up to see her reaching across the table to offer me her hand, still smiling. “I made them for you so you wouldn’t worry about which fork to use. I even put out the simple tableware.”

My face felt warm, and there was a pleasant, tingly tightness in my chest. I opened my mouth to tell her I appreciated it, but all that came out was an awkward giggle. “I was cutting it up to try to be polite for you!”

Victoire laughed, and I wrapped my hand around hers. Her laughter, like her voice, was musical, even soothing. I wanted to be polite for her because I knew she liked that, and because the atmosphere she created made it hard not to. I didn’t know how to curtsy, but stepping into her perpetually candlelit parlor, with its wrought-iron decorations, black lace tablecloth, and ever-present scent of roses and violets, always made me wish I did.

“It’s like the  _ Gift of the Magi _ ,” said Victoire. Creases formed at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, and I tried not to stare at her teeth. “So how was your day?”

I shrugged. “Oh, you know. Picked up some groceries, fed Peanut, went to work for a couple hours.”

Victoire wrinkled her nose. She didn’t get her hands dirty with anything as gauche as a job; with all her investments, she didn’t need one. But she said, “I hope it went all right.” She pursed her lips, scanned my face, and then added, “I hope no one was rude to you.”

I shrugged again. “People are always rude, but it’s okay. It’s the perils of wearing a uniform; as soon as you put it on, you’re just part of the hivemind they complain to for free coupons.”

“Well, if you ever want me to eat a customer, just ask.” She winked, but then frowned. “Pardon me for asking, but are you still working because you need the money? Because we can always increase your salary. I don’t want you to be in unpleasant situations out of financial necessity.”

“No, that’s not it. I appreciate it, though.” I worked because I didn’t want this to be my only source of income. “It’s the same reason it’s always been. Like, I don’t see myself ever leaving here, I just want that to be an active choice and not because I don’t have anywhere else to go, you know? Besides, I like my coworkers.”

Victoire nodded, smiling again. “I’m glad working is an active choice for you, as well.” She rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand, and I gave her hand a squeeze. Her skin was cool and smooth.

“Thanks,” I said.

When we had finished our tea and sandwiches, Victoire rose and cleared the table. I started to get up to help, but she placed a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from standing. “I’ll get everything,” she assured me. “You’re my guest.”

So I sat and watched as she gathered the heavy ceramic dishes and delicate silver cutlery and carried them into the kitchen, all balanced on one hand like a server at a restaurant. Her movements were graceful and efficient, full of the certainty of an expert dancer or gymnast, every step smooth and easy and practiced to perfection. Her light-washed pencil jeans showed every inch of her long legs, probably because she’d tailored them herself. I could see the gentle curves of her calves, the long muscles on the backs of her thighs, and the crease at the bottom of each round ass-cheek.

“Do you need anything?” she asked me when she came back. “Water? More tea?” She brushed my hair away from my forehead, then traced down the side of my face in a cool caress.

“I’m good, but thanks,” I said, and swallowed.

Victoire’s fingertips rested against the pulse point under my jaw. “Your heart is pounding,” she said softly. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” I mumbled, but I knew she’d be able to hear me. I turned my face down to kiss the palm of her hand.

She cupped my chin and gently tilted my head up so I was looking at her. She was so pretty she almost hurt my eyes, all wavy dark hair and red lips and eyes that seemed to glow. She could have been Snow White, if Snow White could kill you in a second. I felt like a deer in the headlights with her so close.

“You sure?” she said, rubbing my lower lip with her thumb.

Speaking casually took effort for her, I knew; it went against her childhood elocution training or whatever it was. She did it anyway to make me comfortable.

“Yeah,” I said. “Will you kiss me?”

Her lips were as soft as they were red. I sucked her top lip into my mouth and felt the faint outline of her canines against my lower lip. She tasted sweet and a little floral, like honey mixed with the roses-and-violets smell of her parlor, and when she slipped her tongue into my mouth I sucked on it enthusiastically.

Victoire pulled away and scooped me up from the chair bridal-style, only to set me down again on a red-and-black chaise lounge on one side of the room. I stretched out on it and she straddled me, kissing down my neck while I pulled at the laces of her faux-corset blouse. My hands were shaking by the time she got to my collarbones, but I succeeded in getting it off and wrapped my arms around her just as she sucked a patch of my skin into her mouth and bit down on it with her front teeth. I gasped and gripped her as tightly as I could, and she chuckled into my skin.

“Ready already, Haley?” she chuckled, working her fingers under the hem of my shirt. “I’m touched, but it would be a tad bit rude of me to take what I want from you so soon, don’t you think?” She unhooked my bra and slipped a hand under it to rub her fingertips against my nipples. “Back in my day, we ladies had manners. Do you know what I mean?”

“I--ah--I don’t know, Victoire.” I squirmed, bucking my hips up in an attempt to grind against her, but she had one thigh on either side of me and I couldn’t get any contact. She pinched a nipple and rolled it between her fingers, then rubbed her thumb flat across it. I whimpered. “Don’t tease me!”

“Tease you?” She pressed her tongue against my collarbone and licked her way up my neck in a series of short, heavy movements. “That wouldn’t be very polite.”

“Then”--I shuddered as she bit my earlobe--“then why are you doing it?”

Victoire lifted her head from my neck and smiled innocently at me, her eyes wide. “Whatever do you mean, darling? What do you want? I’d be remiss as a host if I didn’t provide it.”

This close, even in the dim candlelight, I could see the luminous red of her irises. They looked mahogany brown from a distance, but with her face inches from mine, it was easy to see their true color. It was breathtaking, and terrifying. I kissed her again.

She pulled my lower lip into her mouth and nibbled gently at it, making me gasp again. Her unoccupied hand slid down my stomach to unzip my pants, which she pushed down to about knee level to rub her fingers against the wet spot on my panties. She made slow circular motions on my clit for a moment, then pulled the thin fabric forward so it slid wetly between my labia. My breath hitched, and I spread my legs as wide as my half-removed pants would let me, unable to hold in a pathetic whine. Sliding one thumb over my clit and the other across my nipple, Victoire kissed her way back down my neck, and I pulled my shirt and bra off so she could reach my other breast.

She sucked on one nipple while tugging on the other, licked and rubbed, bit and pinched. All the while, her other thumb made slow back-and-forth movements over my clit, and her fingers moved the slick fabric of my panties against my skin, constantly reminding me of how wet I was. Panting, I tangled my fingers in her hair and held her close to me, trying and failing not to shake.

I knew Victoire could tell how turned on I was. She could probably smell it on my skin, feel it in my panties, and hear it in my uneven breath and the pounding of my heartbeat, not to mention the noises I was making. But she liked a slow, genteel seduction, liked to make you beg, and I was never one to deny her what she wanted.

Even if I could hardly speak. “Vic--Victoire…” I managed.

She kissed the pulse point below my jaw, slow and open-mouthed, making me shiver. “What is it, darling?”

“I--” I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to plan my next sentence. God, I was so wet. “I want you… to take my panties off.”

“Certainly, beautiful,” Victoire crooned. She pulled my pants off my legs--thank God I’d worn loose ones today--and my panties after them. Her thumb found its place on my clit again, and her fingers stroked my pussy in agonizingly slow circles, teasing the entrance but never quite going in. I tried to lift my hips into her hand, to get her fingers closer to being inside me, but she knew what I was doing and she was faster. She saw my every movement coming, and she pulled her hand up just enough, just in time, to keep me from getting any more touch. She hadn’t stopped fondling my nipples. Moisture dripped down my labia and onto the chaise lounge under me.

She was going to make me ask again. She liked to hear me say it, especially when it embarrassed me. I gathered breath and courage. “Could you put… put your fingers in me?”

Two long fingers slid easily into my pussy, curling inside me, and I moaned. “How’s that?” she asked.

God, she was smug. “Good,” I panted. My fingers tightened in her hair, and she lifted both her head and her other hand from my nipples. Faster than I could process, she grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, gentle enough not to hurt, but strong enough that I knew I wouldn’t be able to move them. She slipped another finger inside me and began moving them faster, sliding in and out and twisting them to press everywhere she knew was sensitive, rubbing hard circles into my clit with her thumb.

She kissed me again, harder than before, pressing my head back into the arm of the chaise lounge and sliding her tongue between my teeth. I sucked obediently on it again, spreading my legs wide and arching my back up to get closer to her. I loved this part, being overwhelmed and surrounded by her, reducing my whole world to her smooth, floral-scented skin, skillful hands, and perfect, dangerous mouth.

After a few moments, she pulled away again. “I know you’re close,” she whispered, her breath tickling my ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Honestly, she could have just kept going like that and I would have come in pretty short order. But there was one thing I wanted. Victoire didn’t stop fucking me on her fingers to let me talk, but she did wait patiently for me to get enough breath to reply. “Hold me tighter,” I said, all in a rush, in the miniscule moment after her fingers slid out of me and before they plunged back in. She pressed against my G-spot, and I made a noise I could hardly even hear, my eyes rolling back in my head. “My hands,” I added with the last of my breath.

Victoire tightened her grip on my wrists. It wasn’t gentle anymore, but hard enough to bruise. I hoped it would. God, sometimes I forgot how strong she was.

She bent down and kissed my neck again, long and lingering, alternating between light kisses and deep, long, open-mouthed ones that would definitely leave hickeys. I tilted my chin up to expose more of myself to her, and she brushed a brief, gentle kiss against my jaw. She explored my neck, licking and nibbling, until she found a spot that satisfied her--or maybe she was just prolonging the teasing as she slowed down and sped up the movement of her hand to keep me just on the edge of orgasm.

“Victoire,” I tried to say, but all that came out was a helpless cry. Making fast circles against my clit with her thumb, massaging my G-spot with her fingers, she sank her teeth into my neck, and I came the moment she pierced my skin. Sharp pain mingled with tingling pleasure, and I convulsed under her, warmth spreading through my body.

The orgasm lasted a long time, melting into the sensation of her bite. My shaking had widened the puncture wounds from her fangs, adding more pain to the mix, and blood was pouring from my neck almost as fast as she could drink it. Every lap of her tongue against my skin, especially the torn part where the blood flowed out, felt like heaven. She kept her fingers in me as she drank, gently massaging my clit and stroking the inside of my vagina, making me sigh and whimper.

Finally, she withdrew her teeth from my neck and sealed the puncture wounds with a long, firm lick. The skin knitted together under her tongue, thin but intact, showing only two red dots where her fangs had been. She released my wrists and slowly pulled her fingers out of me, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and burying my face in her hair. It smelled like candle flame, flowers, and strawberry shampoo.

“Thank you,” we both said at once.


	2. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie the giant spider lays eggs in Haley.

I was naked on Victoire’s chaise lounge, licking the taste of my pussy off her fingers while she nuzzled my still-tender neck, when my phone buzzed. I ignored it at first, closing my eyes and breathing in the smell of Victoire’s hair and skin, but it buzzed again, hard and insistent. I groped aimlessly for my phone, found it, and dragged the “answer” circle. “Hello?”

There was a frantic skittering sound on the other end, and then a voice that sounded like several very breathless people talking at once, punctuated by sudden clicks at strange intervals. “Hi? Haley? I’m, um, ready! If you could come over? Today is the optimal time!”

“Shit,” I said. Victoire raised her head from my neck and mouthed,  _ What? _

“I’ve got to get to Annie’s,” I said to Victoire. She nodded and climbed off of me in one smooth movement, gathering both our clothes from the floor. Into the phone, I added, “I’ll be right there.”

“Are you sure?” The haphazard clicking increased. I could practically see Annie rubbing her forelegs together, the same way a human might wring their hands. “I don’t want to impose…”

“It’s all good,” I said. Victoire handed me my shirt, pants, bra, and panties. “I’ll be there in, like, five minutes.” Then I hung up.

“Have fun,” said Victoire, helping me back into my shirt. “Do you still have that tea I gave you?”

“The regenerative stuff? Yeah.”

“Good. Drink a lot of that in the coming week, okay? You’ll need it.”

“I will. Thanks.” I smiled and kissed her.

Her lips felt so good against mine that I almost wanted to stay, but we both pulled away after a second. “You’re welcome,” she said softly, brushing a knuckle against my cheekbone, her steady red eyes roaming affectionately over my face. “Don’t keep Annie waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” I said, and left her parlor.

Annie’s rooms were in the same wing as Victoire’s, so it didn’t take me very long to get there, especially speedwalking. I was glad I had eaten something before Victoire bit me, and that the tea she gave me had been her fortifying blend. I forgot Annie was almost due; if I had remembered, I would have asked Victoire to do this sooner, to give me more recovery time. I’d be fine, though. I was hardy.

Annie’s part of the house looked horribly maintained compared to Victoire’s. There were cobwebs everywhere, and it wasn’t unusual to see one that stretched over almost half of a doorway, from top corner to bottom. The lights were just as dim as in Victoire’s suites, though, so when I reached the main room, my eyes didn’t have to do much adjusting.

This room was easily ten feet across, with an arched ceiling, and most of it was web. Annie was waiting for me in the center of it, her enormous body suspended in midair by strong silk cords. When I entered, she rose and flowed down the web to greet me, her eight legs moving in graceful tandem to pull her over the strands.

“Haley!” She fixed me with her front eyes, which shimmered iridescent in the low light. “Thank you for coming!”

“No problem,” I said, grinning. “That’s what you pay me for, after all.”

She lifted her front two legs off the floor and rubbed them together awkwardly. “Yes, I mean, but you don’t  _ have _ to…”

“Hush, Annie. It’s okay.” I stood on my tiptoes and kissed the outermost segment of her right front leg. It was soft, covered in downy black fur. I would have kissed her pincers, but she was seven feet tall and I couldn’t reach them.

Her six back legs skittered in place when I kissed her. “Haley!”

“Annie.” I craned my neck to look straight up into her front eyes. “Come down here and kiss me. Or not if you want, that’s okay, but do what you gotta do.”

There was more nervous skittering for a moment, but then she bent all eight of her legs and lowered herself to the floor. “Could you? Climb on top of my thorax? And then I can carry you into my web? You can pull yourself up by my hair! If you need something to hang onto!”

I squinted and laid my hands against her abdomen, trying to find a suitable handhold to pull myself on top of her giant body. The fur on her body was thicker than on her legs, though, so I just kind of went for it, and after a minute I was able to pull myself high enough to swing a leg over the top of her and crawl forward toward her head.

“Thanks,” she said, and carried me gracefully into the center of her web. I was a good four or five yards off the ground now, sitting on top of her while she was on top of the web. I could see the ancient floorboards underneath me through the strands. I swallowed.

“You can get off now?” Annie said. Her voice was clicky and nervous again. “Just! Slide off me into the center there! It’ll hold you!”

I knew it would hold me, but the reminder was reassuring. I had seen Annie’s silk used as a trampoline once, when the neighbor kid next door wanted one but his mother couldn’t afford it. Besides, I knew spider silk had five times the strength of steel relative to its weight, and these strands were thick.

I sat up and swung my legs over Annie’s side, sliding easily off her over her fur. I landed almost exactly in the middle of her web, and it gave a little under my weight, but not much--just enough for me to fall flat on my back. Not all the strands were sticky, but some of them were, and the ones that were were  _ very _ sticky. I moved around a little experimentally, testing my range of motion, and decided that if I tried to get out, my clothes would rip before the silk or its adhesives did.

Annie towered over me. She was rubbing her front two legs together again. “Can I? Kiss you?” she asked.

“Of course,” I said. “Get down here.”

She bent her legs again and lowered her body to mine, the round shape of her cephalothorax pressing against me. She spread her two sharp-edged jaws--chelicerae, if I remembered eighth-grade biology correctly--to expose the inside of her mouth. Even just the inner part was at least the size of my hand.

I tilted my head up to meet her, and she pressed her inner mouth against my lips. Her chelicerae were on either side of my head now, and I was acutely aware that she could probably bite my head off from this position if she wanted to, or at least do some serious damage to my neck. I kissed her over and over again, pressing my lips against the strange, slimy texture of her labrum, licking occasionally and getting an interesting, musky taste with a bit of sweetness. Before long, I felt her tongue poke out tentatively between her “lips,” and I shivered in anticipation.

I loved Annie’s tongue. I waited patiently for her, and eventually she became confident enough to rub it against my lips, coating them with something wet and sweet-smelling. I parted my lips and then wrapped them around it, licking her tongue with my own. Her huge body shook as I sucked it into my mouth, and I smiled around it, feeling a little smug.

The more I sucked on Annie’s tongue, the more of it she gave me. It was long and prehensile, covered in that sweet-tasting slime, and she twisted it inside my mouth to stroke my tongue and reach farther inside me, occasionally thrusting it in and out to make me suck on it harder. I licked enthusiastically, taking in more and more. Meanwhile, my mouth was getting full of her goo, and now there was so much that it was dripping out the corners of my mouth and down my chin. The sweet taste was almost unbearably strong. I swallowed around Annie’s tongue, and the slime slid down my throat, thick and smooth, leaving a warm feeling behind.

Annie pushed more of her tongue into me. It reached the back of my mouth and didn’t stop. Her tongue slid into my throat, fucking it gently and pouring more of the slime--her venom--into me. I moaned around her tongue and pushed my hips forward to rub my clit against the crotch of my pants.

It felt like her tongue was getting bigger. It was filling my entire mouth, overwhelming my senses with its taste and smell. The more of it I tasted, the wetter I got, the more eagerly I sucked on it, and the rougher Annie’s movements became, until her muscles were rippling in waves, sending a pulsing stream of venom down my throat. All I could do was swallow, writhe, and whimper in helpless arousal.

Eventually, Annie began to withdraw her tongue, pulling it out of my mouth by inches. I whined and sucked on it, trying to keep it there, but she was gentle and insistent. It slipped out of my throat, over my tongue, past my desperate lips, and back behind her labrum. She bent down again and kissed me, her inner mouth gentle despite the fact that I was basically trying to give it a hickey.

“How do you feel?” she asked me. I could feel the vibrations of her choruslike voice through the web, and I moaned, trying to grind back against the fibers. Every click of her chelicerae sent a jolt through my body.

“So good,” I said, fixing my gaze on her iridescent eyes. “Come on, Annie, fuck me.”

There was a cascade of flustered clicking, and I closed my eyes and shuddered as it vibrated through the web. “Shouldn’t I? Take your clothes off first?”

“I mean, yeah, but how are you going to do that when they’re stuck to your web?”

“I can cut them! With my pincers?”

Ooh. “Yeah, sure!”

I tried not to squirm as I watched Annie traverse my body, cutting up first my pants, then my shirt. I was a little disappointed about my bra and panties--they were nice--but feeling her downy fur against my bare skin was more than worth it. Gingerly, she snipped the sides of my bra where the band connected to the cups, picked up the cups, and tossed them aside. Then she lifted one front leg and rubbed it against my already-hard nipples. Panting, I shoved my hips forward, but I couldn’t get friction against my clit because my panties weren’t stuck to the web behind me, having been separated from it by my pants. They were, however, absolutely soaked.

Annie skittered down, cut the sides of my panties with her chelicerae, and dragged the severed front part down to expose my crotch. She paused and looked at me for a minute, and I looked back. I was horny and impatient, but I didn’t want to rush her, and I knew I must be a sight. I was completely naked, my nipples were achingly hard, my clit was swollen, I was wet enough that it was distracting even with nothing against my skin at all, and there was venom all over my chin.

“You’re beautiful?” Annie said. “Thank you! For letting me do this to you?”

“You’re welcome,” I said. “Now do it to me.”

Annie’s tongue poked out from between her pincers again, and slid over my clit and into my pussy. I moaned. She curled it to rub against my clit while she fucked me with it. “Yes, yes, Annie, please,” I panted.

More and more tongue came out, more than I had realized she even had. It curled and pulsed inside me, her venom mingling with the slick fluid that already covered my skin. She lifted two sets of legs off the web and began to stroke and fondle my body with them, rubbing my breasts, teasing my nipples, and pressing against my throat. More able to move now that my clothes had been cut away, I braced my feet against her second row of legs and fucked myself on her tongue as hard as she would let me.

She let me. I came suddenly and hard, my vision blanking out, my fingers grasping at her web for support. Luckily, I didn’t happen to touch any of the sticky strands, so I could still move my hands. I reached down and grabbed Annie’s fur instead, clinging to her for dear life, but she didn’t even slow down. She kept fucking me with her tongue, and I heard wet splashes as her venom and my own wetness dripped through the web and onto the floor. She shoved her tongue into my vagina and pressed it against my clit again, and, still sensitive from the last orgasm, I came again, just as hard. It almost hurt this time, but I felt like I was floating.

Annie still didn’t stop. I couldn’t speak, and I didn’t know if I even wanted to. I rode her tongue through two more orgasms, each one more intense than the last. After the fourth orgasm, I pushed on Annie’s head, exhausted and sore.

She raveled her tongue back in, and I whimpered as it slid out of me. I missed it as soon as it was gone. “Too much?”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I mean, like, not enough, never enough, but I’m kind of sore.”

“Sorry,” she said.

“No, don’t apologize,” I said, closing my eyes. “Don’t you still need to do something?”

Skitter, skitter. “Yes?” said Annie, “but if you’re sore! You need more venom first?”

More venom? I was already so full of it. And with less blood in my bloodstream thanks to Victoire, it wouldn’t take very much to affect me. What would that feel like?

“Okay,” I said eagerly. I spread my legs wide, not caring that it stuck them to the web.

This time, Annie lifted herself up and hovered above me on all eight legs. She spread her pincers and shifted until they were poised on either side of my neck. My breath came fast, and my heart was pounding. I could feel it in my clit.

Annie hesitated. “Go for it,” I panted. “Annie, please.”

Her chelicerae sank into my neck, and I screamed, but the scream quickly petered out. I had been stroking Annie’s fur, but now my limbs felt heavy. I dropped my hand to the web, trying to land it on my clothes so I wouldn’t get too stuck.

There was movement near the spot between Annie’s thorax and her abdomen, and I felt something smooth and slick press against my cunt; I tried to push up toward it, but I couldn’t move. My hips weren’t stuck to the web, but I was frozen all the same. Experimentally, I tried to move my hand, and found that I could open and close my fist, but nothing else.

And I was so, so horny. If I could have moved my mouth, I would have begged Annie to fuck me until she shut me up with that long, muscular tongue. She was hardly even touching me, but the sound of my pussy dripping onto the floor became more and more frequent until it was happening multiple times a second. I wished I could move; if Annie wasn’t going to hurry up, then I needed to masturbate. I’d been so exhausted a moment ago, but now all I wanted was for her to fuck me until I passed out.

The smooth thing slid into me with a wet sound. My eyelids, the only part of me that could still move, fluttered. I was pretty sure this was Annie’s dick, and even loose, wet, and spread wide as I was, it barely fit inside me.

Annie fucked me slowly at first, her chelicerae still sunk into my neck, and it was agonizing. I wanted  _ more _ . I couldn’t move or make sound--at this point, I couldn’t even move my fingers--but, thank God, she gradually picked up the pace, fucking me faster and harder. I felt a stretch from how big she was, and it hurt a little, but I loved it.

“Blink once! If you want me to be gentler?” Annie said with just her inner mouth. It was strange to hear her talk without the clicking. “Twice if you want me to stop!” I closed my eyes.

An orgasm when your muscles can’t clench is an interesting experience. I couldn’t differentiate between the warm, tingling ecstasy of coming and the effects of Annie’s venom, especially with so much of it pumping into my veins. I don’t know how many times I came, or if it was all one long orgasm, or if I never came at all; all I know is that, lying there paralyzed with Annie’s pincers in my neck and her dick filling my pussy, I was in heaven.

Somewhere in this process, I felt something more than just the stretch of her inside me. She was already so deep that I didn’t know how she possibly could have gone any deeper, but go deeper she did--or something did. I already felt full from swallowing so much of her venom, and full from being stuffed with her cock, but this was a different kind of fullness, one that increased gradually in little, almost imperceptible notches. This was what I had come here for, I thought vaguely through the haze of orgasms and aphrodisiacs.

Annie pulled out of me, and I managed to look down with just my eyes, since I still couldn’t move my neck. My stomach made a visible mound behind my breasts, rising above them like a low hill. The skin was stretched taut from its sudden expansion in size, and now that I noticed, it hurt a little.

“Want me to tuck you in?” Annie asked. “Blink once for yes? Two for no!”

I blinked once, and she began to spin webs over and under me, loose and light, to keep me warm. “Thank you, Haley?” she said. “This means a lot to me?”

I didn’t respond; I couldn’t, and I knew she wouldn’t expect me to. I closed my eyes and thought about what I’d learned doing research for this months ago. For the next several weeks, my stomach would grow in size, and as the baby spiders matured, I would start to feel them move inside me. Near the end of the term, as their venom developed, I might experience “sudden, frequent, or persistent arousal,” according to one of the medical texts. And eventually, whenever they decided it was time to hatch, they would all bite me at once from the inside, making me desperately, uncontrollably horny. When I acted on that and came, the muscle spasms would expel them from my body… which meant that orgasm would be accompanied by hundreds of little spiders crawling out of my vagina.

Better than pushing something the size of a human baby out of it, I guess. Annie finished her blanket-cocoon and settled down next to me, and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Suzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy the tentacle monster helps Haley out with the horniness Annie's eggs are causing.

I had never been this horny in my goddamn life.

Admittedly, I was a horny person to begin with. You don’t take a job fucking monsters for fun and profit unless you have a pretty prodigious sex drive. But with all the authority vested in me by a lifetime of horniness, I could definitely say this instance took the cake.

That was to be expected, of course; it had been five weeks since Annie had filled me with her parasitic eggs, and the babies’ venom was starting to develop. It had started with a little extra intensity, a little more enthusiasm than usual when Victoire invited me over (which was saying something), but it was getting steadily worse--or better, I had thought for a bit, but now I was pretty sure it was worse. I’d be minding my own business, reading a book or waiting a table, and suddenly a wave of arousal would crash over me. I’d find myself shifting in my seat or squeezing my thighs together before I even realized what I was doing. That was what had happened a little less than ten minutes ago, actually, and taken me to Suzy’s.

Suzy was one of the housemates who didn’t pay me. I didn’t really know what her deal was; to be honest, I didn’t even really know what her name was. I’d heard it a couple times, but it was the kind of horrifying thing that takes either black magic or telepathy to pronounce, so no one in the house but her could say it. Those of us with recognizable throats and mouths just rounded it off to Suzy.

I knocked on the door to the basement and waited, shifting my weight restlessly. Suzy had the whole basement to herself. I didn’t know how big it was; I had never been further in than the first room.

_ Haley? _

I shivered. This part was always weird. “Yeah?”

_ Lovely to see you! _ You felt it when Suzy talked to you, more than you heard it. A single, transparent blue tendril crept out from under the basement door and curled around my ankle.  _ And… company? _

“Yeah, I’ve got Annie’s next litter coming,” I said. The tip of the tendril wiggled, stroking my skin gently. It was a little wet, a little slippery.

_ Delightful! _ I could feel Suzy’s sincerity. If she’d had a face (at least one I could see), it would have been beaming.  _ My congratulations on your host-motherhood! May her children grow strong and many, like-- _ the concepts scrambled together, like a radio getting two stations at once. I recognized the familiar head-pounding sensation of trying to receive five-dimensional thoughts with a three-dimensional brain.

_ Sorry, _ Suzy sent, more clearly now. She was abashed, and a little concerned.  _ Sometimes in my excitement I forget to tell you only what you can hear. _

“It’s okay.” I rubbed my temples. “Honest mistake.”

_ Is that why you came here? _ Suzy asked. The tendril extended further from under the door and snaked its way up my calf.  _ For relief from the spider-swarm? _

“Yeah. Sometimes pillows and vibrators just aren’t enough, you know?”

_ Mm. _ Noncommittal, but understanding. The implication of a nod.  _ And certainly you have exhausted the others by now. _

I just shrugged. The tendril crept further up my leg, past the hem of my skirt, and spiraled around my thigh like a particularly slippery, fast-growing vine.  _ So you would like to come in? _

The tendril curled around my butt, cupping my cheeks, then slipped between them and slid several inches along the crotch of my underwear. I shuddered and shifted my weight to stand with my feet farther apart. Suzy rubbed the tendril slowly against me, sending rippling movements through its whole length that made me feel tingly. “Yes,” I whispered. “Yes, I want you to touch me.”

The door to the basement opened slowly, and I could see more of that strange, phosphorescent clear-blue behind it. The tendril was about the width of two of my fingers, but the things that came out of the basement door now were everywhere from that to thicker than my thigh. They were sturdier, more defined, than the tendril, and some of them had suckers on one or both sides. A tentacle so thick the inside of it looked opaque wrapped around my waist; others encircled my arms and legs. They lifted me up and drew me into the basement, and the door swung shut behind me.

The only light in here was Suzy’s bioluminescence, and there was a faint smell of fish. I didn’t know how big this room was, or whether it was the only one in the basement; all I knew was she seemed to fill it. I had never seen the limits of her body. She and this basement could be several feet tall--or was it deep?--or several stories. I had never touched the floor of the basement, either, and I had no idea how far down it was.

Suzy held me gently, working her slippery appendages under my clothes. She untucked my blouse from my skirt and pulled it off, and I saw it float away on a sea of tentacles, passed from one to another as if floating on the ripples of a sentient pond, before it disappeared in her blue glow. I hadn’t worn a bra, so as soon as the shirt was gone one of her larger tentacles wrapped itself around my chest, placing a sucker on each nipple. Smaller tentacles wormed their way underneath it, cupping my breasts and sliding over them with a sense of fondness, appreciation, and hunger. Suzy was projecting those to me, I knew. She wanted me to know how she felt.

_ Is this what you want? _ The first tendril, the one around my leg, slid into my underwear, and I moaned. It was wet against me, a cool, tingly wetness that only emphasized the feeling of my own arousal. “Yes, Suzy,” I gasped.

The tentacle across my breasts constricted a little, and I whined. Suzy tugged on my nipples, pulling them into the divot in the center of each sucker, and lifted my breasts from underneath with another tentacle so my nipples rubbed against the insides of her suckers. I gasped, and she did it again, jerking the tendril in my panties roughly against my clit.

“I could come just from this,” I panted. I felt a jolt of movement in my stomach, and another wave of arousal surged over me, making me moan loudly. “I think a spider egg just hatched.” A warm glow emanated from Suzy, and she pulled the tendril in my panties away.

“No,” I started to say, “come back”--but before I could finish the sentence, the tendril was tugging my panties down my legs and another tentacle was pressing its way into me. It was at least the thickness of my fist, maybe more, but it was squishy and prehensile, and both it and I were very, very wet. There must have been some kind of sensitizing agent in Suzy’s slime, because I could feel every millimeter of it, pulsing and rolling inside me.

_ An inch is roughly the length of your foreknuckle, correct?  _ Suzy asked me.

I blinked. “Uh, yeah?”

The tentacle seemed to expand, contract, and expand again.  _ Your vagina is roughly eight inches long, _ Suzy informed me with a sense of pride.  _ I know because this is the maximum distance I can reach inside it. _

“I, um, thank you,” I managed. She was sucking on my nipples again, and another tentacle had wrapped around my throat, pushing my chin up, so it was difficult to speak.

The tentacle in my pussy began shifting, moving in and out of me and twisting gelatinously into different shapes. I whimpered and tried to thrust against it, but being held in the air by tentacles does not give one a lot of leverage. Suzy seemed to take it as direction, though, and I felt the tentacle grow a little more solid and reach into me with a little more force. Behind it, another tentacle slid wetly over my asshole.

“Oh, god, Suzy, please,” I begged. The tentacle around my throat tightened. There was a softness to it under the slippery outer membrane, like Jell-O, but I could still feel the strength in it. Suzy could kill me with this thing if she wanted to.

_ You enjoy being unable to speak, correct? _ Suzy’s solicitous vibe made both her question and the sensation of her tentacle fucking me a little jarring, and I wasn’t sure if the upheaval in my stomach was excitement or just more baby spiders moving. Suzy made gentle circles around my asshole with her other tentacle, coating it in her slippery fluid. She was still fondling my breasts, too, cradling them, sliding her appendages over them, and occasionally breaking the hold of her suckers to tickle my nipples or coat them in sensitizing slime. I arched my back, trying to press both my tits and my asshole into her, and spread my legs wider. “Yes,” I gasped.

Suzy took the hint, and I cried out as the tentacle that had been teasing my asshole slid into it instead, filling me up in one smooth motion. The two tentacles rubbed against each other inside me, and yet another one appeared on my clit, pulling it into a sucker the same way the one on my chest had just done with my nipples. Even the tentacles holding me were pulsing with excitement, leaving my entire body slick and sensitive. I was shaking, overwhelmed but delighted.

The tentacle around my neck slid further, and I found myself wondering for the millionth time where these things began and ended. It wrapped all the way around my neck, then shoved its way into my mouth. It tasted a little salty, and a little… the way moss smelled. I sucked on it and licked it, feeling a pleasant, appreciative shiver from the tentacles around me, and it quickly found its way to the back of my throat. I swallowed around it; it was soft enough that, even pulsing and writhing, deepthroating it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Hypersensitive from the fluid coating the tentacle, I could feel every movement, and a series of sharp little whines escaped me as it fucked my throat.

Suzy quickly got all three (four? Five? Oh, god, there were more than that) of her tentacles in sync. Their changing shapes and sudden soft-and-hardness kept me almost as off-balance as the tightening, tickling, and slippery fondling of my clit and nipples. The tentacle in my pussy pulsed, reminding me of just how full I was, while the one in my ass thrust hard into me. My hands grasped futilely at Suzy’s tentacles, and my whole body shook. I was making frantic, desperate sounds around the tentacle in my throat, which was still sliding in and out and not helping me keep quiet at all.

I felt a jolt as Suzy sucked hard on my nipples, pressed against my clit, and shoved all three of her dicks into me at once. I don’t know if I gasped, screamed, or made no sound at all, but I do know I came, hard and wet and so intense my vision went white. Suzy fucked me through it, slippery tendrils sliding against tender membranes, and as it petered out, I realized my eyes were stinging with tears. Post-orgasm, with every sensation amplified like this, even her soft, wet touch kind of hurt.

But it still felt good. I closed my eyes as she pulled her tentacle from my mouth, holding as still as I could to feel it slide against the inside of my throat. She gently detached her suckers from my nipples, leaving them uncomfortably exposed in a way that made me want to wrap her tentacles around me like a blanket, and then the tentacle in my pussy glided gently out of me.

The sucker on my clit let go, and the tentacle it was attached to rubbed me gently. Suzy’s vibe was one of affection, but it made me convulse--so Suzy, ever the opportunist, pressed against my clit again, flicking it in little circles. The tentacle still in my ass thrust frantically, and I moaned loudly and collapsed forward as I came again.

“Stop, stop,” I whispered once I had my breath back, but again, it was unnecessary. Suzy was already pulling her tentacle out of my ass, slowly and gently, being careful not to hurt me. The room smelled like salt, moss, and sex.

_ I will call Victoire, _ Suzy promised me, cradling me in her tentacles as my body started to go limp.  _ She will carry you to bed. _


End file.
